k41fandomcom-20200214-history
Reviving Steve
Reviving Steve is K41's 16th blooper. It was released on August 9, 2018. It is the sequel to 128 Ways to Kill Steve. Plot: K41, LarryYoshiBoy, and Skydev64 go on a quest in order to revive Steve. Events: The blooper opens with K41 going about business as usual, only to stumble upon a crowd who is mad at him for destroying Minecraft (because he killed Steve) and not reviving him in a month like he said he would. LarryYoshiBoy suggests that him and Skydev64 help K41 go on a quest to revive Steve, and K41 has no choice but to accept. After Skydev and LYB make some comments about K41's car, they enter the hospital. Mario and Luigi enter soon after, since Luigi broke his arm. Luigi is nervous, but Mario swears to Luigi he can fix it. In the hospital, Luigi is looking at an eye chart (because Mario told him to), when he realizes that it had nothing to do with his broken arm, which leads to an argument between the two. Meanwhile, to escape Mario goes to K41's floor to try to revive Steve. He tells the gang that there's nothing he can do, which pisses off K41. Mario then suggests finding mushrooms to revive Steve, and K41 orders all the mushrooms in the Mushroom Kingdom. After that doesn't work, K41, Skydev, and LYB leave to go get cleaning supplies to clean up the mess. Meanwhile, things are going nowhere with Luigi and Mario, so Luigi escapes by telling Mario he's going to the bathroom. He then discovers the room with the mushrooms and Steve, and eats a mushroom, which heals his arm. Luigi then goes on a rampage and eats every mushroom until nothing is left except Steve's body. When Luigi sees this, he freaks out and throws Steve's body out the window. Steve's body lands on a stretcher and starts rolling down the street. Ruff64 is in the middle of telling Lee64 that the hospital is nothing to be afraid of, and after the stretcher rolls past them they freak out. Back at the hospital room, K41, LYB, and Skydev reenter and find that the mushrooms and Steve are gone. They then notice that Steve is rolling away from them, so they try to follow. They jump out of the window of the hospital. LYB and Skydev land on and steal a Toad's cart, while K41 lands on a supply cart. They chase Steve until Steve rolls off a cliff. While LYB and Skydev are able to stop in time, K41 also falls off the cliff. It looks like it's the end when GV shows up with K41 and Steve's body. GV then starts to fly them to help. While at the hospital, Mario thinks that the solution to everything is mushrooms since it fixed Luigi's arm. He then prescribes mushrooms to a bunch of patients until a doctor finds out. Mario and Luigi then run away after the doctor finds out Mario is a quack. That turns into a police chase, and one of the policemen uses a rocket launcher to hit Mario and Luigi. It misses them and blows up the helicopter GV, K41, LYB, and Skydev are in, which causes them to crash land next to a wizard's house. They go to the wizard, who isn't able to help them but guides them to The Real Life K41. After traveling, they approach the Real Life K41, and ask him to revive Steve. The Real Life K41 says although he can do it, he won't because K41 needs to grow as a character and he can't do that if Steve is revived. They are then sent back to the Knex World to face the angry crowd, who is displeased with the results. Tanto64 then steps in and tells them that at least they tried. K41 then gives a speech saying that they should still have fun and do something else instead of Minecraft because Steve would want them to. Later that night, The Real Life K41 appears when K41 and Tanto64 are sleeping and tells them that Steve will come back eventually, just not anytime soon. Characters: K41 (Main) Mario (Antagonist) The Real Life K41 (Antagonist) Luigi (Supporting) Skydev64 (Supporting) Steve (Supporting) LarryYoshiBoy (Supporting) GV (Supporting) Tanto64 (Minor) Random Nurse (Minor) Ruff64 (Minor) Lee64 (Minor) Wario (Minor) Green Wizard (Minor) AidenD64 (Cameo) Metal Mario (Cameo) AGamer64 (Cameo) SonicFan64Gamer (Cameo) MM54321 (Cameo) SteveGL64 (Cameo) Vivid (Cameo) SMG4 (Cameo) Kree (Cameo) Ronblaster Glitchy 08 (Cameo) K4747 (Cameo) DaGamerFlies (Cameo) LetsGame2Day (Cameo) SMMN09 (Cameo) Herobrine (Cameo) PYoshiBoi3 (Cameo) Thatwaspointless (Cameo) SuperLuigiFanGlitchy7 (Cameo) Zeus Krazy (Cameo) MegaCine64 (Cameo) JWBJames (Cameo) FlygonYT (Cameo) LuigiGame2 (Cameo) FR Nidius 64 (Cameo) GlitchyWiigii412 (Cameo) Ninja Weedle 64 (Cameo) SethX (Cameo) Blue Toad (Cameo) The Gingerbread Man (Cameo) Helicopter (Cameo) Red (Cameo) Peach (Cameo) Bowser (Cameo) Toad (Cameo) Random Doctor (Cameo) Random Policeman (Cameo) This is the last appearance of Steve, neither him nor his body has been seen after this blooper. This is the first sequel to have a name other than "Part 2" of another blooper. This is also officially the first sequel of a blooper, since other bloopers that have multiple parts (such as Into the World, Who Killed Steve, and Pipe Pressure) are grouped into one blooper. LarryYoshiBoy and Skydev64 making comments about K41's car foreshadows Knexinator's New Car. This is the 4th blooper to star Youtubers other than K41 and his closest friends (after Mario's Multiversal Mixup, Ssenmodnar Knex, and Pipe Pressure). This is the second appearance of the Green Wizard. The first was Who Killed Steve. Category:Bloopers